


Sorry

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Sorry does little good when it’s too late.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for @impala-dreamer for her “Tell Me A Story” drabble challenge. My prompt was “I can’t do this anymore.”

**“I can’t do this anymore.”** The words actually hurt; he can feel the constricting ache deep in his chest. 

“What?” she breathes, and he can tell by her eyes on the other side of the flickering candle that the words aren’t quite registering.

“I…I almost lost you last week, Beka. I can’t…I’m sorry. I just can’t.” His head shakes with the words, milk chocolate strands dancing along his cheeks. “I can’t lose you. Not like that.”

She swallows, presses her lips into a grim line. She knew this day would come, felt the spread in her chest like a growing cancer from the second she met him. She wants to feel the sorrow, the heartache, but all that’s there is the seething anger, thick and hot in her veins.

“Then why even start? Hmm?” Her jaw is as tight as her voice, and the tremble in her hand against the white tablecloth doesn’t go unnoticed by the hunter. “Why did you start this? Us? Why did you take me in in the first place if you were just gonna shut me out?!”

Sam watches the wet pool in her brown eyes, sets his elbows on the table and clasps his hands. He looks away before the tears can spill, he can’t hold the weight of her pain anymore.

“I’m sorry.” It’s just a murmur, the words whispered into his laced fingers.

She huffs a sour laugh. “Leave it to you to leave me over a romantic dinner.”

Sam closes his eyes then, squeezes them shut, his own pain threatening to slip under the fan of lashes against his cheek. “Beka, I-”

“Save it,” she says as she rises, chair scraping across the restaurant’s waxed floor. “Have a nice life.”

*****

Sam runs his hand over the top of the headstone, feels the granite scrape across his palm.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, wishing to  _God_  he could look her in the eyes this time. Just one more time.

“We got him,” he says, voice cracking. “We got the damned demon that…” He clears his throat, scrubs a hand over his mouth, leaves it there for a long moment. “Dean got the jump on him, but um, but I lit him up.”

He sighs heavy, just as a gust of of wind tosses his hair across his face.

“I shouldn’t have…I didn’t…” He tips his head back, red-rimmed eyes tilted at the clouds like they’ll give him the right words.

“I failed you. You deserved better, and I…I hope you’re happy now. I hope something good came out of…”

He shakes his head and laughs dry. “You’d kick my ass for burying you. I know, I just…I couldn’t.”

A hand lays on Sam’s shoulder. “Hey, man.” Dean’s voice is soft, but still harsh against the still quiet of the cemetery. “I’m sorry, but we really gotta go-”

“I know.” Sam swallows, wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand before giving her one last look.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
